The Take Over Story 4
by FalseWing
Summary: The final part to the great Saga. Enjoy Story 4/4


**The Take over**

The Day Lone Wolf and Kin left for Africa; The moon hung over the city of Casmire, as all the residents of the town had fallin into their deep slumbers, not knowing the events that were going to happen next on what seemed to be there peaceful city. As a gang made it's way over to the city their members as strong as Lanzer. Each of them had a symbol of a knife on their shirt. A man with a white long coat made his way over to the gates of the city, a huge evil grin on his face. The man held his blade up and pointed it towards the town. Then about a dozen men slowly made there way for the city to hide away, for the moment that their master calls them and gives his commands.

The morning sun rose over the city of Casmire. The sunlight made its long reach over the city. The light broke through the windows of everybody's home, including the wear house that was home to Lone Wolf and FalseWing. Of course when the first light hit FalseWing on his bed he slowly got up. Opening his eyes up, the blazing sun made him squint. But something was new with FalseWing's eyes, there was no electricity surging from them. FalseWing had gotten to the level now where he could control the flow of energy that would surge from his eyes. Reaching his hand over to the rod, then to another body in his bed. FalseWing began to slide his fingers through the black silk hair that ran from the persons head. Soft mumbles came for the mouth of the body lying in the bed, it was a girls voice. She slowly rose up from the bed, her dark hair flowing over her face. That's when FalseWing reached over and moved the hair from her face and said. "Good Morning, Amora." She looked over at FalseWing, a smile on her face leaning over and giving him a kiss. Then after that she collapsed onto FalseWing's lap, her eyes looking up at his. "Good morning to you too." That's when FalseWing reached his hand over and grabbed the conductor for the house, sending a surge of elecricity through his hand, as the charge lit up the whole house.

"DAMN IT FALSE!!" The voice could be heard from the other room, as the sound of footsteps charged from the room at the corner of the house. It sounded as if a demon was charging though the house, ready to feast on it's next victim. The door swung open, as a dark figure made it's way into the living room. It was no demon, in fact it was Lone Wolf. "You do this everyday, it's been two years since you returned and every day the same damn thing!" Lone Wolf glared at FalseWing, as FalseWing glared back there eyes clashing with one another. Then after a few seconds of this confrintation they broke out into laughter. FalseWing stopped and had a smile on his face, Lone Wolf kept up the laugh for a couple more seconds and just smiled as well. A scream came from another room. Lone Wolf and FalseWing's eyes bolted over to the door of the room. It seemed to be Kin's room this was coming from, and it didn't sound like a good thing.

The boy ran out of his room and kicked the door down, glaring at FalseWing and Lone Wolf. Kin came charging out, black smoke covered his face. It seemed that another one of his inventions failed, the room filled with black smoke. A small laughing sound came from the room. A small white haired boy walked out of the room with some black smoke on his face as well. Amora got out of the bed and walked over to the boy, wipping his face getting all of the black muck off of his it. "Are you ok Silver?" He nodded, "Yes mother I'm fine." FalseWing laughed a bit . "What is all the commotion?" A voice came out of the room that Wolf was standing in the door way of. Kimberly mader her way out of the room and next to Lone Wolf. Wolf turned around a gave her a soft look. "Just everybody waking up." Kimberly laughed a bit as she headed over to the kitchen. "I'll start to make breakfast." Amora followed her. "I'll give her a hand." Both the girls went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

"Let's go see if there is anything on the monitor." FalseWing said as he walked over to the bed, kicking the bottom of it, as it shot back into head board. It was FalseWing's couch, aparently it was a pull out sofa bed. Then he threw the covers and cussions on it then sitting down in the middle of the couch. FalseWing reached his hand down and hit a button that was on the floor, everything seemed to come out of nowhere. 3 Keyboards shot out of the ground, and a Big Screen TV came down from the ceiling. They typed away on the key board, looking to see if there were any bounties for them to reap on and get some money for their earnings. But nothing seemed to pop up on the screen, nothing was going on.

FalseWing shrugged his shoulders and just as he was getting ready to leave, a man popped up on the other side. "I'm sorry guys I was in the middle of something! What can I do for you?" FalseWing sat back down, a smile was on his face. "I was just about to leave. Hey, Wow the new station is looking amazing guys." FalseWing was happy to see that the BRM was getting back up because of what he did before. Destroying the place. The man looked behind himself seeing all the people working on the new center, which was almost complete. "Why thank you. This place is going to be so much better than before. And I'll make sure to do as good as a job as my father did when he had this job."

Lone Wolf smiled when he heard the man say that. As the man on the other side of the screen started to pull up some information, starting to type away. "Gimme a second, I'm kinda new at this. And the new computers are very complicated at times." FalseWing laughed, "Take your time. We are in no hurry." The man began to type away, a frustrated look on his face as he catiously pushed buttons trying to bring up some bounty names on the monitor. After doing this for a few minutes,he finally got the picture up on the screen. It was a white haired man who's eyes seemed to be narrow yet had the piercing stare like a swrod stabbing into your chest. "His name is Xylus, and a very powerful man. He is the leader of a gang called the Knives. Now these guys are a powerful group of males, they seem to have the same strength level as Lanzer. And get this, the man who onws the guild, Xylus. Is stronger than your father, False."

The man on the other side of the sceen started to type away on the computer. Sweat started to pour form his head as he was having trouble getting information. FalseWing didn't remember much about his father, all he remembere was the constant beating and training so he could use his eyes with more power. Since in the three, FalseWing was the weakest. FalseWing's brother was slightly stronger than him, but that didn't matter anymore for he had killed his brother without mercy when his mind was taken over by the darkness. A feeling that FalseWing never wanted to feel again, that ever growing darkness that was always in his heart, because of his eyes. But hopefully that darkness was gone for good, and the true evil of the Wings of Lightning will never show it's self.

"I think I found it, but it's gonna take me some time to open up, looks like the goverment has a special file on it. But I'm still new so give me a couple of days. Ok guys?" Lone Wolf looked up and smiled at him. "Of course, take all the time that you need. We will see you around." He said, moving the keyboard over to the side. FalseWing was still stuck in his gaze, his mind seemed to be trapped in painful memories. His eyes seemed to be stuck on the floor, the demon eyes began to spark a little as he was losing control. "False you ok bro?" At that second he snapped out of his gaze and looked up at Lone Wolf, his eyes had returned to there calm flow. "Yeah...everything is just fine." Lone Wolf reached his hand over and patted his shoulder, a small smile formed on his face.

"False! I made you something!" A voice came out of the kitchen, walking out was Amora, in her hand was a breakfast sandwich. He looked over at her, as the smile returned to his face. Standing up and slowly making his way over to her. And instead of placeing his hands on the plate he put them on her shoulders, and kissed her. Breaking the kiss then gripping the plate. "Thank you." She blushed and nodded her head, as False walked over to the couch, placing his plate on the ground as he switched the TV on. Lone Wolf grapped a sandwich out of the kitchen and sat down next to him, as the two began to watch an old Wrestling DVD. The two started to laugh as they compared wrestlers and talkws about dream matches. The girls were in there rooms getting ready to go out.

"So do you think this new group will be something to fear?" Lone Wolf said as he took a huge bite out of his sandwich. All FalseWing did was shrug his shoulders, as he wasn't sure what to expect from this new gang. But hopefully the group was strong enough to defeat them. "If anything does happen, we know this city like the back of our hands, we might not have the scarf to transport us in an instant. But we can still run damn fast." Lone Wolf nodded his head as he looked ahead at the TV. A few seconds later, the girls walked out of the room, each walking behind there lover. "We are going out, don't miss us too much now." Lone Wolf gave Kimberly a blank expression as opened his mouth up, showing his chewed food. False chuckled a little, looking up at Amora, she was giving him a blank expression. The kind of expression that said, _"You do something stupid and I'm going to hurt you."_ So he gulped his food down and smiled. "Have fun." Lone Wolf looked over at him and gave him a blank expression, "Kiss ass." False looked away in embarassment. The girls walked out of the house.

Kin was in his room with SliverWing the two were working on a new invention, that would up the speed of Lone Wolf's arm. Or they hoped so. "So, this will do what with the wiring of the prostectic limb?" Said SliverWing as he held up a small piece of machinary. "That should send more shock waves to the joints of the limps, but cause of your father's powers, it might be a bad idea. He could up the speed of the limbs and cause them to explode." The kid's eyes opened wide as he just imagined Lone Wolf running around on fire because of the exploding limb. SilverWing spent a lot of time with Kin, since he was the teacher for the boy. And they were like brothers, so it all worked in the end. "So, wait? Couldn't we use my fathers eyes as a sourse of power for the joints?" he said, it seemed like a grand idea, but. "Eh, that is too hard to do. False's eyes seem to generate a WHOLE new level of power that my machinary could never understand."

FalseWing and Lone Wolf sat back in there seats, the TV was blaring that is why what happened next freaked out the two. "HEY!!" A voice shot out of the screen, the sound could be heard through out the wearhouse. Both of them flew out of the couch and smashed hard on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL!!" Lone Wolf shouted as he rubbed his ears in pain, FalseWing was rolling around on the ground like a dog that had thousands of flea bitting it's back. "I found the information on Xylus! It was hard to do, but I got it! Alright it says...eh, what are you two doing?" The man said as he watched the two lying on the ground in pain. The two slowly got up to there feet and ploped on the couch, rubbing there ears. "Nothing, just go on." The man coughed to clear his throat and nodded. "Now it says that he formed a group called Knives, basic info. He is from Germany, but raised in America. His powers are unknown, but they do have a video of somthing that happened before when they tried to catch him." The man typed away and opened up the video.

The feed showed 2 tanks infront of a cop car, that is where the video was being taken from. And far in the distince was Xylus. He wore a white over coat, and underneath he had on a black black shirt and black jeans. Voices from inside of the car is all that could be heard, and the rumbling around of the camera, from the monsterous tanks rolling in. Then before you could comprehend it, the right tank broke out in flames and exploded. The Camrea darted over the scene of the flaming wreckage, and seconds later the other tank blew up. As soon as they began to move the camera over to catch the other Tank, there standing infront of there cop car. Was Xylus, a kitsune grin on his face, in his hand was a small blade it was about 3 feet long and the hilt was about a foot. He pointed his blade towards the direction of the cops, Xylus's lips move, as soon as he finished speaking, a white glow formed around the blade. After that the camera went fuzzy.

FalseWing and Lone Wolf sat there speechless, it seemed that there enemy was very strong, and very fast. The man on the other side of the screen closed the video clip and let out a sigh. "Well that is what you are dealing with, it seems his main focus of attack involves his blades, now do you guys think you can counter that some way?" FalseWing shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, by the looks of it. If this guy wanted to, he could probably destory the whole town, he could have done it while Lone Wolf was out searching for SliverWing in Africa. But he is waiting for something, the question is, what?" Lone Wolf looked over at the side he was thinking of what events were coming up in the town of Casmire. But nothing seemed to come to mind. Not much happened during the summer in Casmire, maybe one or two festiviles but those already went by. The man on the other side of the screen let out a sigh. "Well while you two figure those out, I have other people to tend to. I'll see you guys later." The screen went black and the show they were watching before turned back on.

FalseWing looked over at Lone Wolf for now they would just relax and think of a game plan. Kin made his way out of the room, a serious look was on his face. "I heard everything and saw everything. What are we gonna do?" FalseWing and Lone Wolf looked back at Kin, a smile on there face as they knew they could count on the wolf boy. "For now, just wait. Because we didn't get enough information to actually do anything. So we should probably just lay low for a while and wait for something to really happen." FalseWing stood up and walked over to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water. Returning to the living room, False was still thinking, he had no idea what to do. Everything was happening so fast, and his eyes told him that something will be happening very soon.

That's when there was knocking on the door, followed by the door being swung open. FalseWing and Lone Wolf assumed it was the girls coming back. But why would they be back so soon? It's only been an hour. After that thought rushed through there mind, FalseWing activated his eyes, as lightning began to surge through his eyes. Turning over towards the door, and as expected. There stood two men in a white top and black jeans, and there was a symbol of a knife on there shirt. "We are here to send a message. So put your gaurd down fighters." FalseWing kept his eyes blazing with lightning, incase the two men were going to attack. They walked into the house and set a note down on couch. "It's from our master, Xylus. Have a nice day." They walked out and shut the door behind them.

Lone Wolf made his way over too the letter, it seemed lagit, not traped, not dangerous in any way. Reaching down, he picked up the evelope, opening it up and pulling out a white sheet of paper, with dabs of blood in the corners of it. Lone Wolf began to read the letters out loud. "Hello my friends. My name is Xylus, leader of the Knives gang. I hope my men didn't starttle you coming in. Anyways, I wanted to send you an open invitation, to one of the greatest events this town will EVER SEE! The destruction of Casmire! It will be gloreous, flames everywhere, the sympohney of people screaming and the site of red fields!" Lone Wolf stopped as his eyes widned in horror. As what was written next on the papaer, was done with blood. Lone Wolf began to speak again as he read the horried words in blood.

"The soldiers line up... and march down the road... to wage war upon a distant enemy... they keep marching on... just so they can die... in this time gone mad... who knows why... though the depths of their hearts... are so totally dark. Nothing can be seen. They stand in a Wind-Blown field. Counting the number of courpse. In the plaza. The soldiers are dancing in a circle. But they have no time for that. To make their escape. To prolong... The lenght of their lives. They watch how the rotten shadow. From the clocktower at the end of the world. Falls across the red field. Arm in Arm in Arm in. They're watching, and laughing. The soldiers line up and march down the road to wage war upon a distant enemy. They keep marching on just so they can die in this time gone mad. They keep marching on. They keep marching on. They keep marching on."

Long Wolf stopped to catch his breath, for the stench of blood was filling up his nose. Then he went back to reading the note. "And you better hurry, because it starts." The side of the paper had ended, that was when Lone Wolf noticed a wetness on the back of the paper. Turning the sheet around, and something again written in blood. It said. "Tomorrow." Lone Wolf's eyes opened wide when he read the word. His hands covered in who knows blood. When looking over at FalseWing's face, he wasn't scared. FalseWing was pissed, he was having trouble controling the lightning surge from his eyes. Lone Wolf understood why, this man was talking about destorying there home, one of the only things they had left. This boiled Lone Wolf's blood as well, as they had to prepare for battle!

They started to think, and realized not to inform Kin or SilverWing because they didn't want the two to get injured, when the time came they would ask Kin for help. FalseWing walked over to his area, and grabbed his Katana, throwing on his blue jacket. Looking over at Lone Wolf, he had his eyes under control. "We need to fight Xylus, and we need to do it before he covers our town in blood." Lone Wolf had a girn on his face as he walked over to his room, laying up against the door was his new scythe. Gripping the handle of the great blade and mounthing it on his back. "Let's do this!" Lone Wolf shouted as he was geared up and ready to go out to fight. And right as they were about to get ready and go out, the TV shot on. It was the BMR, the guy on the other side of the screen semed to be scared, sweat was pouring form his face.

"I'm glad I cought the two of you before you left! DON'T GO!!" FalseWing and Lone Wolf looked over shocked, wondering why they couldn't leave. "What's wrong?" The man gulped loud, as if he didn't want to hand out this piece of information he had. "TELL US!" Shouted Lone Wolf as he glared at the man. His eyes met with Lone Wolf's as he said in a scared tone. "T-they said-d that they-y-y have..." FalseWing's eyes opened wide, as he knew this story before it was even told. "no..." He said in a scared tone, Lone Wolf was still a little confused on what was going on. That's when it clicked in his head. "You better not say what I think you are going to say." Lone Wold knew it but he didn't want them to say it. That's when the man finished his sentence. "They have, Kimberly and Amora. They said that they will kill them tomorrow as the main event for the destructioin of the city." The man on the other side of the screen looked at them, "I'm sorry guys." That was all he could say.

FalseWing snapped his body surged lightning, his eyes began to turn black. The evil was reawakening in his heart. Lone Wolf didn't seem to be so calm himself. The armor on his body began to grow, spikes shooting out of everywhere the demon from of his armor had come out. And the Demon of FalseWing had come out as well. The man on the other side of the screen couldn't believe what he was seeing, these two men that hours ago were rational had now become ready to kill anything that came into there paths. And as soon as FalseWing was gonna go breserk, SilverWing came out and said. "Father, is everything ok?" The sound of his sons voice snapped him back into reality. The lightning left his body, as he looked over at his son. "Sliver?" He paused for a bit. "Yeah, everything is fine, son. Go back in, and tell Kin to watch over you for now." FalseWing looked over at Lone Wolf, he seemd to be a bit calmer as well.

"Let's go." As FalseWing began to walk out of the home, he reached over and grabbed his Katana off the table. Attaching it to his belt. Lone Wolf already had his blades mounted on his back, and was standing at the door. "False, don't die on me. I'm not sure if your soul could take any more punishment. So let's be victorious!" FalseWing smiled and walked over to Lone Wolf's side, a smile on his face. "Yeah, I agree." The two opened up the door and slowly walked out into the light. Everything seemed fine, nothing was on fire or blowing up. Nobody was screaming for there life, the streets weren't covered in blood. It seemed to be a normal day, only the two knew of the dangers what were about to be bestoyed on this peaceful town.

As they began to walk out onto the main roads, they noticed people staring. And the scary thing was, were they civilians or were they knives members. They reached the main road and everything seemed fine, nothing bad was happening like they had noticed before. FalseWing and Lone Wolf turned down the road and began to walk down the side walks, searching for a Knives memeber that they could pull to the side and ask for the leader, after a couple hours of searching they came up to a resurant. Inside was one of them men that had sent the message to there house. FalseWing looked back at Lone Wolf and nodded his head, as he was indicating that he was going to go ahead and enter.

FalseWing walked into the resturant, the man noticed False right as he entered the store. He walked out from behind the counter and made his way to him. "How may I help you sir?" False stared at him with his curel demon eyes. "Where is Xylus. And skip the bullshitting, cause I dont' think you want your blood spilled all over your work place." The man began to laugh a little, "Xylus figured you would do something like this." The grin on his face grew bigger as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a phone. "What are you doing?" The man began to press a few buttons on his phone. Then shouted at the top of his lungs. "THIS WAR BEGINS NOW!" Throwing the phone into the back of the resurant and seconds later the phone errupted into a ball of fire, as the back of the work place blew up.

Lone Wolf charged in. "FALSE!! Places everywhere are blowing up! WHAT'S GOING ON!!" The man who threw the phone just smiled as he ran and jumped into the fire, burning himself alive. False sighed and quickly ran outside, noticing the fires breaking out all over the city, people running down the roads screaming. Tears began to run down his eyes as he knew this would be the end, the town they tried so hard to protect was about to be destroyed. FalseWing noticed the one building that wasn't being destroyed, it looked to be a giant law ferm.

"He is there I know it!" Lone Wolf turned to the building has his friend said that. Then turning back to FalseWing, he nodded his head showing he was ready. The two then began to run of to the giant building. On there way to get there, standing in there path way was about 500 members of Knives, all of them having grins on there face. They were ready to take down the two, and just as FalseWing and Lone Wolf were ready to pull out there blades a voice came out of know where. "AAAAA WOOOOOOOO!" Behind them running at full force towards the fight was Kin, he abrupetly stopped right next to the two.

"You guys think you could have all the fun? I want a piece of this action!" Kin had a grin on his face, reaching his hand deep into his pocket and pulling out a seed. "You guys jump ahead and go up the tower, I'll take care of these dumbasses!" Kin threw the seed into his mouth and swallowed it down. "Ah," As soon as the seed hit is stomach, the transformation began. After a couple of minutes his transformation was completed, by that time FalseWing and Lone Wolf had already begun there way up the giant tower that was the law firm. Kin cracked his knuckles as he was ready to battle.

"So, who wants to die first!" Shouted the wolf boy as he took his charge at the men, slashing away at them one by one. Blood flying all over the place, Kin was showing these men no mercy. His claws dripping warm blood, and his eyes gleamed like a bright yellow moon. "The rest of you ready to die?" Kin said as he just began to plow through them all, he wasn't letting a single one of them even get a word or attack in, he would just sink his claws deep into there flesh and then quickly tear out all that he could with just one strike. Kin licked his lips, as for a moment he glanced up to the tower, knowing that FalseWing and LoneWolf would make it up there and saver there town. "Good luck guys." He turned around and began to kill all the men that surrounded him.

FalseWing and Lone Wolf were running up the stairs as fast as they could, there eyes were set for the top of the tower. It seemed to go on forever, they needed a way to get up there faster. They began to charge up faster, for now about 15 minutes later they could now see the top, it was only feet ahead. When they reached the top of the stairs, there was a door way. Without hesitation the two smashed through the door, and there standing in the middle of the room was Xylus. His hands stuffed into his pockets as he stared out of the window. His eyes gazed on the town in flames, he seemed to be enjoying himself, as civilians were being killed.

"It's beautiful isn't it? This is what the world will be soon enough, under the control of Knives. This world shall see it's doom, and there is nothing they can do about it." Xylus turned around, his evil eyes staring at the two. "And I'm willing to give you an offer, be my generals! Be the main men of my army and." There was a pause and that's when Xylus snapped. His voice had a pshycotic tone in it. "TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! WE SHALL SLAUGHTER ALL OF THOSE WHO DO NOT DESERVE TO BREATH OUR AIR! WHAT DO YOU SAY!?" His face was something that a killer had right before he was going to slice the head off the man he had been sent to kill.

FalseWing was starting to get pissed, he felt the darkness surging through his body, his breaths grew heavier as the lightning surged from his eyes. Lone Wolf noticed what he was going through, and knew what he had to do. "Never, now tell us where the girls are!" FalseWing calmed down a little when Lone Wolf asked, but the darkness was still pumping through his vains. Xylus looked over at a courner of the room, the girls were sitting there knocked out and naked. "We had some fun with them." Those words sent FalseWing crazy, as he drooled from all the darkness, the wings began to form on his head. FalseWing was transforming back to the evil FalseWing, the one that murdered his own brother and countless others just to get a fight with Lone Wolf.

"BASTARD!" Shouted FalseWing as he charged for Xylus, his hand glowing with lightning. Lone Wolf pulled the blade off of his back and charged as well, holding his massive weapon back getting ready to swing it with more force than a bulldozer! The two attacks clashed on there enemy as it exploded. When the smoke cleared Lone Wolf had the blunt side of his blade blocking FalseWing's attack. Because in Xylus's hands were the girls. A huge grin on his face as he dangled them around like key chains. They were still naked, but awake now and scared out of there mind. FalseWing seeing Amora like that, he flipped the darkness took over his body. Flinging himself back FalseWing went berserk.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Screamed FalseWing as he couldn't take it anymore, the darkness had fully taken control. His anger had realeased something everybody that thought was gone. The black wings began to form on his wrist and on his legs. Lone Wolf looked over in fear as he remembered the horrific battle the two had when he was in that form. Amora was also in shock to see this evil from that had returned to her love. When the transformation was complete, FalseWing looked the way he did before. Lone Wolf didn't know if he should point his blade toward Xylus or FalseWing.

No matter what Lone Wolf though had to save the girls, and that meant attacking Xylus for now, but if FalseWing got in the way he would easily without hesitation smack him aside to asure the safty of Kimberly and Amora. Lone Wolf began to charge at the man holding the girls, every once in a while his attention would turn towards FalseWing to see what he was doing. Lone Wolf got about 5 feet in front of Xylus and tried to grab the girls so he could get them out of harm, but instead Xylus threw them to the side without hesitation, the girls slaming into the wall hard, the both of them screamed out in pain.

When Lone Wolf noticed they were out of harms way he knew he could go all out at his enemy up ahead. Swinging his mighty blade back, and slashing at his foe. "DIE!" Lone Wolf's blade went right through what looked like to be Xylus but it was only his white coat. Xylus jumped out of his jacket at the last second. Lone Wolf looked all around to try and find his foe, but what directed him to the location of Xylus was the sinister man's laugh. "Hahahahahahaha" He was sitting down in a chair that sat behind a desk. Xylus was tapping his fingers on the table, as he glared at Lone Wolf. "Casmire, what a great city. And now, the streets are paved with blood. The buildings burn with red, and soon the world will feel our wraith. Casmire is just the beginning."

"My reign will be the greatest thing this world has ever seen. I will be called a GOD!" Lone Wolf began to laugh when he heard the mans words. He then stabbed his blade into the ground and pointed at FalseWing, who was in the middle of the room trying to deal with the darkness that had taken over him, but inside the old FalseWing was still fighting for control. "He, he is known as a God. A Wing Clan God, and I'm sorry to give you the bad news, they are called Gods for a reason. You see there eyes, it give them great power and that earns them that title. But you, you are no god. You have no power what so ever, from what I've seen you are just a man with a sword who is really quick. I would beat you down with one hand tied behind my back if we went one on one in a fist to fist fight."

"Is that a challenge?" Said Xylus as he stood up from his chair, the room began to have a heavy feeling to it. The bigger the mans grin grew, the deeper troube Lone Wolf realized he was in trouble. That's when Xylus moved fast again, so fast that Lone Wolf didn't even have time to blink. Xylus was standing behind him, his hand on Lone Wolf's shoulder. "Do you like it? I call it my flash step, it's what allows me to move faster than a bullet. So, what's wrong? I thought you said you could take me on wi- BAM!" Xylus flew across the room and smashed into the wall, Lone Wolf stood there he had no clue what was going on. His eyes quickly bolted to the side as there stood FalseWing, he was still battling the darkness a bit as you could see from the immense amount of shaking he was doing, but even though he was going through such a struggle he broke the darkness for a moment and helped his friend, that is how Lone Wolf knew he would break through this.

"Cmon False! You can do it, the darkness is under your control. You just have to break it's hold! Don't let it take control, you are stronger than it! You always have been, you are not your father!" FalseWing gripped his head tight and feel down to his knees, the darkness slowly going away his original from was starting to take back. "Why stop such a marvelous transformation?" Lone Wolf looke behind FalseWing, there stood Xylus a giant grin on his face as he leaned down and said. "Mmmm, it was so nice raping Amora, listening to her scream and cry out your name for help. She screamed like a bitch." FalseWing smashed his head into the ground as he let out a loud yell. Breathing heavily, his body twitching as the darkness started to win again. Lone Wolf wasn't sure if he could break FalseWing back.

While Xylus was being occupied, Lone Wolf quickly drew his weapon from the ground and charged at Xylus, swinging his blade as soon as he was 5 feet in front of the man. But he easily dodged it with his Flash Step and was yet again standing behind his desk. His glare was stuck on FalseWing, as he just watched the man lay there on the ground struggling with the powers, because any second now the darkness looked like it was going to take complete control and kill off the old FalseWing. That's when a small voice out of the corner of the room said. "Please False...don't become that monster..." Lone Wolf looked over, as Amora was speaking to him. "Nobody wants that...now fly with your beautiful wings."

When FalseWing heard her words it was like the switch, the darnkess began to retract. "YEAH FALSE! Show who's boss!" Shouted Lone Wolf as he helped FalseWing take control of the darkness. The struggle began to grow more fierce, and Xylus didn't like that, Xylus wanted the darkness to come out for his true plan. He knew that if FalseWing had returned to his dark from, he would agree with his ways, and help Xylus take over the world and become one of his powerful generals, to help lead his army. He had to think of something quick, or he knew that FalseWing would sucome under the words of his friends and turn back into the powerful lightning worrior that was a Wing Clan God.

Everybody stood there awaiting to see what Transformation that FalseWing would make, would he turn into his dark form, or peruse the goodness and become the good old FalseWing. And everybody's answer was about to be met, as in a blinding flash of light, FalseWing took on a transformation. FalseWing's body could not be seen by the incredible amount of darkness surging around him. Lone Wolf turned away as he couldn't believe his friend had transformed into the Wing Clan Devil. Lone Wolf turned to Xylus; he could see the amount of joy on his face as he knew he won. Lone Wolf had a disappointed look on his face. Amora cried in the corner of the room, as she couldn't bear to see what was happening to him. Just then.

"Ha! Did you honestly think you could control me Xylus?" In another blinding flash of light, the darkness went away, and the normal FalseWing stood there. "Sorry guys I was just releasing some unwanted energy, but now I'm ready. THE FIGHT BEGINS NOW!" As soon as he finished his words, FalseWing jumped forward, gripping his blade out of the ground and making a full charge for Xylus, He was serious, his sword was surging lightning and False was moving at incredible speeds. Without hesitation, when FalseWing was 2 feet in front of the man, he quickly swung his blade. Xylus pulled out his blade, defending himself against FalseWing's blade. Then quickly repeling himself from the thunderous blade.

Xylus had a grin on his face, his eyes glaring at the two. "FINE! YOU THINK I NEED YOUR FUCKING POWERS! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE POWER IS!" Xylus held his blade out towards Lone Wolf. "SHOOT! AVION!" When he finished speaking, his blade began to glow. Lone Wolf stared in fear at the blade, as he remembered the video clip that was sent from the B.R.M the glowing of his mighty sword then the camera going fuzzy. Lone Wolf braced himself for what ever attack was going to head his away. Within seconds the blade extended itself and peirced right through Lone Wolf's armor, cutting through his shoulder. FalseWing quickly flew over while the man had his blade extended out. Swinging his blade, Xylus backed away a bit, then contracted the blade and Flash Stepped across the room.

That's when FalseWing realized how to beat this man. He wasn't as perfect as he though he was. "LONE WOLF! When he extends his blade that is when you attack, he can't use his flash step with his blade extended!" Lone Wolf was breathing heavy from the attack, then he just nodded his head, picking up his Double Edged Scythe and charging at the man. Of course Xylus heard what they said and understood he had to be more careful when it came to attacking with his blade and going out to fight with it. Xylus Flash Stepped behind FalseWing and swung his blade, but False got his blade up in time to block the strike. He turned around and the two began to clash blades back and forth. Down slashes guarded by upper slashes, sparks flashed through out the room from the collision between the two.

False jetted his blade forward, point of the blade first trying to stab the tip of his sword into Xylus's stomach. Yet he noticed the perie and slid over to the side, the blade of FalseWing's sword only grazed Xylus's coat. Xylus then countered by cutting his sword across FalseWing's bicep. False dropped his blade and gripped his Bicep, in basic instinct. It was a dumb thing to do for now he was open, but False was gripping his arm tight as it continued to bleed. Xylus seized the opportunity to try and strike FalseWing while he was down, but Lone Wolf quickly made his charge and repelled back Xylus's sword with his scythe. Lone Wolf glared at Xylus as he gripped his scythe tight. "I will be your opponent for now."

Xylus analyzed Lone Wolf and Flash Steped behind Lone Wolf, figuring that he couldn't lift such a huge weapon in time to block his attack. Xylus smashed his blade against Lone Wolf's Armor, but there was no damage done to Lone Wolf, the sword just dug an inch into Lone Wolf's rock armor. "Hehe, nice try." Xylus tried to pull his blade out to get another strike in, but his sword was caught in his armor. Lone Wolf turned around, jerking Xylus who was still gripped onto his sword. Lone Wolf swung his blade around, Xylus let go of the hilt of his sword and jumped back, retreating his weapon behind. Lone Wolf laughed, "What happened to your sword?" Mocking the man.

Xylus began to Flash Step around the whole room, to confuse Lone Wolf. Stepping to behind his desk, then the door, then the couch, then to the girls, then by FalseWing, then behind Lone Wolf, and then all over again, just jumping around like crazy. Lone Wolf was trying to keep up with Xylus, looking around the room and trying to follow him. Because of FalseWing's eyes he was following the man with ease, but his arm was still damaged. Lone Wolf on the other hand was having some trouble following the speedy Xylus. Lone Wolf started to get frustrated and gripped his blade tight and charged at the desk, smashing this blade through it. "STOP RUNNING!" Lone Wolf had shouted.

"What's wrong? Can't find me? I'm here." Xylus would pause for a second and step to his left ear. "No here." Then step around some more then go to his right ear. "Nope, now here." Then stepping around to in front of Lone Wolf's face. "Nope now I'm here, dumb ass." Lone Wolf freaked out agian and swung his blade in circles around him, the momentum and shifting around in Lone Wolf's armor so much, caused Xylus's blade to fall out of his armor. Xylus quickly picked it up, and in Lone Wolf's time of confusion, Xylus drove his blade through the confused mans leg. Lone Wolf screamed out in pain, falling down to his knees and gripping the calve of his leg, this pain was the 2nd worse feeling Lone Wolf had ever felt.

Xylus jumped back and had a grin on his face as he held the blade behind Lone Wolf's head and inches away from his neck. "Die, scum." Pausing for a second, Xylus's blade began to glow white. "Shoot, AVION!" Lone wolf darted his body to the side as the blade smashed trough his armor and into his right arm, Xylus began to laugh as he twisted the blade around while it was in his arm. "hehe," Xylus stopped as he heard Lone Wolf laugh, he wondered why would the man be laughing so much if he just had the blade stabbed into his arm. "Wrong arm jack ass." Lone Wolf gripped the blade with the same arm, and when he tensed the fingers around the blade sparks came out of the wound.

"What the hell is this!" Xylus said as he tried to pull his blade out of Lone Wolf's arm. "It's called a fake arm! Say hello to top mechanical Robotics prosthetic limbs! NOW FALSE!" The sparking in Lone Wolf's shoulder began to grow more and more rapid. Xylus turned around, and False's eyes were going crazy, that is when Xylus put two and two together and quickly let go of the blade. But he was close enough that the attack would still injure him. A giant bolt of lighting fired from FalseWing's eyes, crashing right into Lone Wolf's arm and Xylus's blade making for a lightning rod, then with a blinding flash the lightning repelled out and smashed right into Xylus's stomach sending him to fly and crash into the other side of the room.

Lone Wolf strugged but with the help of his Scythe stood up. The fake arm fell to the ground, it twitched around and sparked. FalseWing got up as well and made his way over to Lone Wolf. False stabbed his blade into the ground, then picked up Xylus's blade. "This sword is different, how does he get it to fire like that?" Lone Wolf shrugged his shoulders to FalseWing's question, as he was also curious. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF AVION!" Their eyes quickly darted over to the pile of rubbage that Xylus had created when smashing into the wall and all the contents on the wall. Making his way out of the debris and into the middle of the room, his shirt where the lightning hit was burnt to a crisp, and he had a bloody gash in his stomach.

FalseWing and Lone Wolf began to laugh as he took the sword and pointed it at Xylus. "Tell your blade to grow, it will only kill you." Right now Lone Wolf and FalseWing were feeling pretty confident, but it was the wrong thing to do. They were underestimating there opponent, and that is something no worrior should ever do. Xylus began to laugh his satistic laugh, a laugh so loud that even through the chaos that was going on out side, people could hear it, and even if they had a gun to there head, this noise seemed to cause more fear than the gun itself. "HAHAAHAHA!" Xylus glared at them with the biggest grin on his face. "You think my beautiful Avion is done with?" He held his hand out. "EXPLODE! AVION!"

FalseWing took the blade and threw it in the air as in a sudden wave the blade fired out of it's hilt a rock sized crystal blade. It was shaped like a Diamond, and it was as sharp as a sword at the tip. The rocket propelled crystal, pierced itself right into FalseWing's hip. False shot back and smashed hard onto the ground, the crystal stabbed deep into his hip. Xylus stood there a glee look on his face as he had his sword at hand. "Do you like? I'm sure he is dying for joy over it." Xylus began to laugh again, pointing his blade at Lone Wolf. "SHOOT AVION!" The blade fired out, but Lone Wolf dodged it with ease and charged to Xylus. "You bastard!" Screaming as he swung his Scythe into the side of Xylus.

Xylus let the blade stab into his side as he held it in. "You die!" Said Xylus as he spit blood into Lone Wolf's face and quickly retracted his blade, Then pointing the hilt towards Lone Wolf. "Explode, Avion!" The hilt started to glow again, and fired out the crystal. "AH!" Shouted FalseWing, as he chucked his blade, covered in lightning across the room. The blade stabbed into the crystal shard and caused it to break into tiny pieces. Saving his friend of course, but this left FalseWing weapon less and defenseless. All he could do was generate lightning from his hands and eyes. He didn't have enough power to generate a blast at all.

False Wing figured he was probably finished after a move like that, but kept his hopes high in Lone Wolf's abilities. Lone Wolf's eyes were still on Xylus, as he quickly twisted the blade out of Xylus's side and jumped back. Even though Xylus had such a huge gash in his side, he stood there with a grin on his face and ready to battle. It was almost like the huge bloody hole in the side of his body didn't affect him at all, this man was truly a monster. Xylus turned over and pointed his blade towards Lone Wolf, "I'm still standing! CMON KILL ME!" After that sentence he began to Flash Step around the room again. This time though, where ever he went a trail of blood followed behind, because of the wound.

Lone Wolf followed the trails of blood; it made it a bit easier for him to follow Xylus's movements. Lone Wolf started to think, _Okay, if I can anticipate his movements then I can take him down. He has to be doing a pattern with his movements. Let me follow it, desk, tree, girls, False, back to girls then tree then desk then False. Hm, not much of a plan but I'm sure her is feeling light headed from the loss of blood and can't comprehend beyond his movements._ Lone Wolf, gripped his blade as he was getting ready to attack. His eyes still moving around the room at the 4 places he was stepping around.

Right as Lone Wolf got ready to charge his body collapsed to the ground. His face winced in pain as he looked down and realized his leg was still pouring blood. "Damnit." Lone Wolf felt a warm sensation drip down his face, when he looked up there standing over him with his blade held high up in the air was Xylus. "You lose!" He swung his sword down, Lone Wolf moved his head back. The blade wizzed by his forehead. Lone Wolf tried to move placing the palms of his hand on the ground and pushing forward, but the paralyzing pain in his leg kept him on the ground. Lone Wolf stared up at the man as he walked a few steps forward and holding his blade up in the air, a devilish grin on his face. "Any last words?"

Lone Wolf glared at him. "Kiss my ass." Xylus laughed a little, "Very noble of you." Holding his blade high up in the air, then releasing all his energy and swinging the blade down fast and hard. "THIS TIME I WON'T MISS!!" Xylus's hand that was gripped to the hilt tight that is why when the attack missed, his hands swng down and smashed into his knees. He began to laugh not looking up assuming he had killed Lone Wolf. "HE IS DEA-" Xylus looked at the end of his blade and noticed it was broken off. "Wh...who broke AVION!!" He looked over at Lone Wolf, who was still glaring at him, but he had a grin on his face. "Not me dumbass." There was a pause, as Xylus looked over to FalseWing, who had his eyes opened wide and lightning was surging from them. "Bingo jackass, it was me."

"YOU MORON! I'M GONIG TO SKIN YOU WITH THE HILT OF MY BLADE!" Xylus charged for FalseWing, he was moving a little sluggish from the lose of blood. FalseWing closed with his eyes he was about to do something he never thoug he was going to do in his life time, as then he said to himself. "I have a use for you, so do as I say." When FalseWing opened his eyes, darkness surged through them. Xylus hesitated, when he saw the darkness flowing through his eyes. A few seconds later that's when he regained his composure and changed again. FalseWing grinned as his eyes began to bleed from the unfamiliar energy surging through them. "Die." Those were FalseWing's words as a blot of darkness fired from his eyes and smashed right into Xylus's chest. Sending him across the room and collided into the wall.

FalseWing's eyes stopped surging darkness and began to flow small currents of lightning again. False was breathing heavy from the unfamiliar energy he had used, reaching his hand up and wipping the blood from under his eyes. "Fuck that hurt." FalseWing looked around the room, that's when he noticed something. Everything was darker, he could see a bit. But it seemed like he was wearing sun glasses or something of the sort. "Oh god, the Darkness makes you blind...father...Did you have to deal with this?" FalseWing said to himself as he looked at the blood in his hand. The light returned a bit the more one the lightning surged through them. But now FalseWing knew what he had to sacrifice if he was to use that power again.

"What the fuck was that!" FalseWing looked across the room in fear as Xylus stood up and walked out of the smoke. "And here I thought you had used up all of your Dark Powers. But it seems you were holding out on me!" Xylus said as he tore off a bit of his pants that had seemed to be caught on fire from black fire. FalseWing stood up and walked towards Xylus. The two had no weapons in there hands; it was just a fist to fist fight. Xylus had a grin on his face, and FalseWing had the same. When Xylus felt he was close enough he charged, and Flash Stepped behind FalseWing. But FalseWing noted the obvious attack and quickly swung himself around and threw a punch. Xylus dodged and threw his counter punch back, the two punching and kicking back and forth at one another.

That's when Xylus tried the Flash Step again, but miscalculated and stepped over to the broken desk. FalseWing grinned, "Getting a little light headed from the loss of blood?" FalseWing grinned as he charged again, he didn't have enough power to surge lightning through his fists, so he just threw a regular punch. As it smacked Xylus in the face, by the way they moved you could tell they were beginning to get very tired. Lone Wolf sat back and watched the two battle, his leg was still injuryed so for now all he could do was give his support to FalseWing.

Xylus tried to do a Flash Step again, but this time he transported over to the area that the small thing of black fire was still burning. That's when FalseWing knew he had to use the eyes again. "Father, give me the strength I need." FalseWing then closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Xylus noticed that FalseWing had dropped his guard, and took the opportunity to bring the fight into his favor. Xylus walked over to his broken blade on the ground, and charged. FalseWing was unaware of what was going on, he was trying to tap into the inner darkness again, so he may use his Father's Eyes.

Xylus flung the blade and as soon as it was going to pierce into FalseWing's stomach, FalseWing opened his eyes, the blood yet again dripped from his eyes. And the Darkness surged larger than ever, and without hesitation. FalseWing fired the bolt of black fire right into Xylus's face. Xylus hit the ground and gripped his head rolling around on the ground as the darkness engulfed his skull. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed Xylus, he couldn't handle the pain, smashing his head against the ground over and over again. Blood splattered all over the ground, till finally he stopped moving. Xylus's body just laid there motionless, as the dark fire continued to engulf his head, and slowly moving down his body.

FalseWing feel to the ground as he reached his hands up...but he couldn't see them. FalseWing wipped the blood from his eyes but nothing changed. The world was in complete and total darkness for him, but he knew what the consequences were for using such a power. Lone Wolf looked over at FalseWing and wondered why he wasn't moving much. Why nothing was happening. "False? You okay bro?" FalseWing looked a complete and total different direction, and answered. "Yeah everything is fine...I...I'm just having trouble seeing..." Lone Wolf could tell what had happened, and understood he probably didn't want Amora to know yet.

"I...I...am...NOT ...dead!" Lone Wolf looked over as Xylus stood there, his body covered in Black Fire. In his hand was the hilt of his sword as he slowly made his way over to FalseWing. "Wolf? What's going on?" Xylus started to laugh as he held his blade up high getting ready to strike down FalseWing. "You...die..." Xylus fell to the ground; he couldn't support himself anymore or take the pain. Xylus was dead, his lifeless body burning into the ground.

FalseWing shifted his head around the room, almost like he was looking around. "Wolf...Help me please..." He didn't like to accept the fact that he was now injured beyond all repair. His eyes, the thing that the Wing Clan was known for, were destroyed. His vision was gone, he could no longer see the people he loved, he could no longer see the morning sun rising in his room, and he could no longer see the blue sky which he had loved so much. With what ever strength he had left, Lone wolf stood up and made his way over to FalseWing, sitting down next to his friend. Putting his hand on his friends shoulder, "I'm here; you don't need to worry anymore." Lone Wolf said as he rubbed his friends shoulder with one hand to comfort him, and with his other reaching his hand up and removing his mask.

Tears streamed down Lone Wolf's eyes, as he was still in shock from the battle that had just happened. FalseWing reached his hand up, "don't cry, we won. No matter what sacrifices had to be made, we won." Lone Wolf looking over and reaching his hand out to grab FalseWing's hand. "But that sacrifice was your eyes, what your powers are. I should have been able to fight but I was too caught in my own pain. I'm sorry I wasn't there faster bro……..I'm so sorry.." Lone Wolf began to cry a bit more, he was truly hurt by his friends now disability. "We will get Kin to make you something to help see, he fixed my arm. Maybe he can fix you eyes."

"Something like that would take a lot of money and extensive work." Lone Wolf looked behind him, and there stood Kin. He was in his human form and covered in blood, slowly making his way over to FalseWing and Lone Wolf. He turned and faced towards them, he was fixed on FalseWing's eyes. "God, how did you do this to yourself….." Lone Wolf looked over at Kin, "is there anything you can do?" Kin looked away; it was an expression that anybody would know all too well. "Why is everybody so silent?" FalseWing asked as he opened his new blind eyes. His eyes looked normal, they were still the same demon look, but you could tell there was a dull fade in his eyes. FalseWing moved his hands up and placed him over his eyes. It was silent for a few seconds, and then FalseWing began to cry. "I'm sorry Father….I'm not longer a Wing Clan God."

Lone Wolf laughed as he stood up. "Now you are a Wing Clan Mortal." FalseWing laughed a little, and reached his hand up. "Give me a hand, I can walk but I can't see." Lone Wolf looked over at Kin, indicating to help him out. Lone Wolf ran over to the girls, they were out cold still, probably exhausted from what those guys had done to them, along with watching the fight. Kin helped up FalseWing and walked them over to the girls. "How are they?" Lone Wolf looked over, "Just a little tired a guess from what happened, I will carry them to the house." Kin grinned, "No need we will take the car. While you guys were fighting out here, I took back control of the town. It wasn't easy, this Knives group had A LOT of strong generals, and foot soilders. But I was able to take it over, and now I have the remaining Knives members rebuilding the city and working under my control. Haha"

Kin looked over to the pile of ash that was being burnt by the black fire still, but it was slowly going away. "I think they sensed when he died, because that was when they truly gave up." Kin said as he moved FalseWing around so he fitted his arm around his shoulder better. "Let's get out of here, I don't like the smell." Said FalseWing as he seemed to be looking around, his eyes shifted back and forth, but he could still see nothing. Lone Wolf grabbed the girls, and began to walk out of the door. FalseWing and Lone Wolf left there weapons behind in the room, they felt no need to carry them anymore since the battle was over. And hopefully them having to fight was over with.

When the gang reached outside, 4 members of Knives ran up, two of them ran up and grabbed the girls, then two ran up and each one grabbed FalseWing's arms and led them to the car. "Please take this car, we filled it up with gas and everything." The whole time the man spoke he kept his eye contact away from Kin, as if; if man even looked at Kin he would be cursed. "If you want I will drive you to your destination!" Kin made his way over and grinned at the man, "that would be lovely." Everything seemed to be in order; When FalseWing was seated down in the car he felt around for something. Lone Wolf sat in back with him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry we all are here."

FalseWing smiled but within' seconds that went away. "WE LEFT SILVERWING AT THE HOUSE! Hurry and drive Kin!" Kin rushed over to the car and ripped the man out of the front seat. "I'm taking over." Kin slammed the door and hit the gas hard, the car screeching as the tires slid against the car. When driving down the road, the city was covered with blood and fire from what happened. But yet, it also had people building, mainly Knives members, for since there owner was gone they had no where to go. Luckily for them, the city of Casmire was a very pleasant and forgiving place, as much as they could help rebuild, nothing they could do though would make up for all the lives that they had taken.

Within 10 minutes they had reached the house, FalseWing looked over at Lone Wolf. "Can you please check if he is okay." Lone wolf charged out of the car and into the house, FalseWing tried to follow behind him, running into the door. "What is going on?" Lone Wolf turned on the lights, and he could see that the room was covered in blood; there were a few dead bodies of Knives members along the floor. "Sliver?" It was quite for a while, the further Lone Wolf walked into the house he could hear the sound of a kid crying in the kitchen. "Silver, it's Uncle Wolfie, is everything okay?" A small voice was heard, "Wolfie? Please help me." When Lone Wolf walked into the kitchen, he saw the boy in the corner of the room, he the fettle position. "It's okay all the bad guys are gone- Oh my god." Mid sentence Silver looked up at Lone Wolf, and to his surprise SilverWing's eyes were surging lightning. Lone Wolf said to himself, "A god falls and a new one rises."

FalseWing walked into the room; even though he was blind his eyes could still pick up the light and feel from a current of electricity. He was able to follow the feeling just like the old days when he had to keep his eyes closed. "What's going on Wolf, I can sense a very powerful electrical current in the room, is my son okay?" Lone Wolf laughed as he made his way over to FalseWing, SilverWing followed right behind him. "He has your eyes FalseWing, can you feel the power surging from them?" FalseWing could feel it, "Son? How do your eyes feel?" SilverWing was quite for a while, he could tell his fathers eyes had changed. He could tell that something was wrong with his eyes. "They feel fine, it's kinda tingly. But nothing too out of the ordinary, How are your eyes father?"

FalseWing stopped, as he reached his hands up and waved them in front of his face. "I bet you can tell because of your eyes, but no son I have no feeling in them. My world is dark, just like my father's world was. He used the darkness with a risk, and I did as well. Your Grandfather was blind, and now I am as well." SilverWing ran up to his father and hugged him, "It's okay dad. I'll help you out." Kin walked into the house with the girls under his arms. He placed them down on the couch and threw a blankets over them. They were all kinda getting use to being back home after everything. Every step echoing through that house almost seemed dead.

Kin made his way back into his room, flicking the lightings on. His room seemed to be fine, they didn't try to take anything out of it. Kin had to fix what he could though on the two injured men. Making his way over to the corner of the room and grabbing prostectic limp. Moving the joints around to see if they worked just fine when done with the expection Kin walked out into the living room. Everybody was silent, Lone Wolf was guiding FalseWing to the couch and set him down next to the girls. "Thank you." FalseWing said, his body throbbed with pain. Lone Wolf's leg was still in pain as well, but there wasn't much he could do, Kin and him had to take care of some things in the house.

"Hey Wolf." Kin said walking up to him with the limb, he was still moving the joints back and forth to break them in a little. "Take your shirt off." Lone Wolf nodded his head, smacking the armor on his chest and placing his hand on the table. Just like the fight with Kenpachi, the armor molded it'self to the table, he then removed his shirt. Revealing where the arm broke of at, "sorry about that man." Kin laughed a bit and nodded, taking off the broken limb, then jacking in the Prostetic limb. Lone Wolf winced a litttle in pain as it connected all the nerves and it gave out the electrical flow to his body. When it stopped, Lone Wolf began to move his arm around.

"How is everything?" Kin said as he pulled a pencil out of his pocket and did some measurements with it. "It's fine Kin." Lone Wolf grabbed him and pulled him off to the corner of the room and whispered to him. "Hey do you think you can make something for FalseWing's eye?" Kin nodded his head, "I was working on an experiment with the electrical currents of his eyes, so maybe I can work with something off of that. Now it's not going to give him his vision back, but will be better than being blind." Lone Wolf smiled and patted Kin on his back. "Thanks man." Kin Nodded. "I will get to work on that, while you clean up house from all the blood." Lone Wolf nodded back as he walked over to FalseWing.

"I'm going to start cleaning up, if you need anything just holler." FalseWing nodded his head, just sitting there he realized that things were going to be a bit different. But he was happy everybody was safe, and everybody was safe. "Hmm..." A voice came from Kimberly, her hands reached over and grabbed FalseWing's hair. "Who is this?" FalseWing reconized the voice and laughed a little, "It's FalseWing, Kimberly. Glad to know you are awake." Kimberly looked over at FalseWing and pulled the blankets up more covering up her body. She did the same for Amora and then gave FalseWing a blank face. "What the hell are you staring at?" Lone Wolf heard her say that, he walked out to see what FalseWing would say.

FalseWing smiled, "Nothing. I'm not looking at anything...I won't be for the rest of my days." Kimberly gave FalseWing a questionable look, right as she was about to say something, Amora woke up. "What...what's going on?" When FalseWing heard her speak it was different, he felt scared to tell her, he felt like he was no longer strong anymore that he couldn't provide anything for the family. It was the same thing with his son, he felt so weak when he had to tell him, that is why he was glad his son noticed right away. Amora looked over at FalseWing and she smiled. But FalseWing never looked over at her, his eyes remained looking forward.

SilverWing walked out into the room and moved to his father. "Dad is there anything I can get you? I'm standing in front of you." FalseWing smiled as he reached his hand out, placing it on his head. "Nah, I'm fine. Why don't ya help Lone Wolf out with cleaning the house. His leg is still pretty injured and we did just get out of battle." SilverWing nodded and ran over to Lone Wolf and began to help him clean up the blood. Kimberly got up as well and walked over to her room to change, Amora followed behind her so she could change as well.. Everybody was doing what they normally do, Lone Wolf and SilverWing were cleaning the house up, Kin was in his room working on new eyes for False. Kimberly and Amora were in the room changing and cleaning themselves up.

FalseWing sat there on the couch, his hands on his knees as he sat there, nothing for him to do, but usser in the new dawning. FalseWing leaned his head back, slowly closing his eyes, his body was weak. He couldn't understand how everybody was moving around and about so much after what just happened. He could hear the conversations going on through out the house as he laid his head back to rest. The girls were talking about what to wear, and were talking about what happened to them up in the tower how the guys just tore there close off and beat them up. So everything about them raping the girls was a lie, only used to bring out the anger. Lone Wolf was telling SilverWing about the fight with Xylus, and talking to him about his eyes and how great of a power that was. Behind Kins door you could her things creaking and cracking, the sound of him working on experiments or putting something together.

FalseWing's eyes closed shut, within' seconds he was going to be out into a deep sleep. Before he feel asleep FalseWing whispered to himself, "No longer a god." Lone Wolf heard FalseWing mumble something, he held his finger up to SilverWing signalling to hold on a second. Lone Wolf walked over to FalseWing, "Hey." FalseWing didn't answer, but he did snore a little. "Haha, get some rest you idiot. And...Thanks, you saved me back there." Lone Wolf reached over the couch and threw the blanket on FalseWing. Making his way back over to SliverWing in the kitchen to begin telling him the story again.

TWO YEARS LATER

The room is filled with heavy breathing, as SilverWing stands in the middle of the living room. All the furnature is moved to the side, his eyes are surging lightning and he is in a fighting pose. Standing across the room from him is FalseWing, his eyes surging lightning as well as he just stans there. SliverWing is breathing heavy and sweat is dripping from his face, raising his fist up and charging again. FalseWing dodges the attack and punches SilverWing in the back of the head, knocking him down to the ground. "No good again. cmon if you can't even beat a blind man, how do you expect to defeat your bounties." SilverWing quickly got back up and formed another pose getting ready to lunge again. "Hey you two, get cleanned up, dinner is ready." Amora said cleaning her hands off. FalseWing noddes his head, SilverWing ran over to the table and grabbed two towels, and a pair of glasses.

"Here father." First handing him the towel, FalseWing cleaned his face off. Then SilverWing handed him the glasses. FalseWing placed the glasses on his face and slowly opened his eyes. Looking around the room, "Thank son. Man these things Kin created are great, I might not be able to see complete detail of stuff, but it really does brigten my world up a little." SilverWing smiled. "Well I helped too! It's because of my working demon eyes we were able to figure how to use the elecricity as a light for your eyes." FalseWing laughed a bit, "Thanks." Making there way over to the kitchen. Everybody was sitting at the table, FalseWing and SilverWing sat down at the table and began to eat. Lone Wolf sighed, "This time of peace is pretty nice, huh?" FalseWing nodded his head, "Yeah I would say so, it's givin' time for the city to rebuild itself. And now that we have that new major maybe things will stay in line more." FalseWing, placed his fork down. "I'm going out to visit my fathers grave tonite. So I won't be home till late, don't stay up for me Amora, okay? You get some rest."

Amora nodded her head, "Give the old king my regards and love." He nodded. Moving his chair out and standing. "Well I'm out." FalseWing made his way over to the door, grabbing his jacket and walking out of the door. FalseWing made his way to the outskirts of the town, he was slowly coming up to a small grave yard. It only had 2 graves in it and a couple feet away from them was a rose bush.. One of them said, Blaze Wing and under neither the name it said. The Wings of Fire. FalseWing bowed his head, "How have you been brother." A small smile on his face, then to the grave next to that it said. Kenpachi Wing. And under neith it said. The Wings of the Clan, and the true leader. And a great father.

FalseWing smiled and placed his hand on Kenpachi's grave, then placed his other hand on Blaze's grave. "SilverWing is growing nicely, he is truly the prodigy of our clan. Wish you two were here to see him grow." FalseWing sat down in the middle of there grave, leaning against this faters grave. FalseWing sat there for hours just looking up at the stars, talking to the two graves. Of course there real bodies were not burried there, Kenpachi's body was probably burried with the clan. And Blaze's real body was probably next to his fathers. FalseWing looked back to the rose bush and grabbed two roses, placing them down at the base of each grave.

"Leaving so soon? I was hoping to give my regards." FalseWing looked ahead, since it was dark out, and his glasses only brightened up the world a little, he had trouble seeing who it was. "Who's there?" FalseWing said. "Don't reconize my voice, you must be tired." FalseWing smiled as he waved his hand. "Sorry, I am a little tired, Wolf." FalseWing got up and walked over to him, "What are ya doing here?" Lone Wolf smiled and walked over to the rose bush, plucking two flowers off and placing one next to each grave. "Giving my regards to them, your father was one strong son of a bitch. Just coming by to see how he is doing." FalseWing smiled, "Thanks." Lone Wolf turned towards him and smiled as well, "No problem, bro. Now let's go back to the house, it's getting late." FalseWing smiled, waiting for Lone Wolf to catch up. Then the two began to walk back to the house, back to there family.


End file.
